Resonator fiber optic gyroscopes (RFOG) require single frequency lasers with ultra-low phase noise to improve accuracy of the rotation rate measurements. Such ultra-low phase noise lasers are very hard to obtain and are often not good enough for a high performance RFOG. It has been known that stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS) lasers can generate light with substantially reduced phase noise and relative intensity noise (RIN) compared to their pump lasers. However, the pumping schemes of these prior art SBS lasers have challenges with separately optimizing the pump laser stabilization process and the SBS laser operation. Improved SBS lasers with ultra-low phase noise are needed for achieving high performance RFOG.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for stabilized stimulated Brillouin scattering lasers.